A panel of ten distinguished external advisors serves as an advisory group to the Director and members of the Kl. The meetings of this Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) are held annually for the purpose of reviewing current research programs and discussing future plans. This group, in consultation with the Senior Leadership of the Center, has been extremely valuable in assisting Drs. Jacks, Lees and Wittrup in their roles as Director and Associate Directors. Over the last five years, membership in the SAB has increased from eight to ten advisors. We have expanded the range of expertise of the SAB to reflect the wide range of research areas represented by our members. Based on the expansion of our faculty and new emphasis on engineering science, the SAB recommended that new members be added with this expertise. Therefore, we invited Dr. Joseph DeSimone and Rebecca R. Richards-Kortum to join the SAB, and the offers were accepted. The Planning and Evaluation budget has increased 38.5% to accommodate the increased SAB members in meetings and the Annual Retreat (see below). This request represents 1.8% of the total budget request.